


stake me out tonight

by tricatular



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricatular/pseuds/tricatular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wrote "no dramatic readings of Humpr messages" into the notebook and underlined it two times. He held the notebook out in front of Asher's face and pointedly snapped it shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stake me out tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/gifts).



"Alright, that's going on the list," Connor said. 

He clicked his pen and flipped the no-no list notebook back open to the page his thumb was marking. He wasn't sure why he'd even close it, particularly not while his phone was still in Asher's possessions – despite Asher himself declaring phones were off limits at the beginning of their stakeout for Annalise.

"What? No, bro. You're the one messaging these guys – can't I at least enjoy it?"

Connor wrote "no dramatic readings of Humpr messages" into the notebook and underlined it two times. He held the notebook out in front of Asher's face and pointedly snapped it shut. Asher gaped at him, spreading his hands wide.

"So you're cool with doing all this," Asher said, waggling the phone just out of reach. Connor made a grab for it anyway. "And making all kinds of faces at me, but not me seeing this?"

Connor passed a hand over his face.

"Look, it was funny playing shock the straight boy for a while. But you're not shocked and it's not funny and, if you haven't noticed, we've kind of got a case. So maybe you should give me my damn phone back and take some notes about the corrupt young detective getting a handy over there."

Asher's head snapped around and he craned his neck to look out the side window.

"A what?"

Connor took advantage of his distraction to snatch back his phone. Asher turned to look back at him, betrayed fury on his face.

"Dude!"

He leaned over the gap between the car seats, clumsily trying to take the phone back.

"What is it with you?" Connor growled. He punched at Asher's shoulder. "It's my phone!"

"And your gay sex messages! I'm cool with it. Remarkably cool. None of you guys give me any credit for how cool I am!"

Connor pulled a face at him.

"You are not getting credit for not being a douche," Connor snapped. Particularly because Asher was, in fact, a douche.

Asher pushed him away and settled back into his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't make those faces at me."

Connor almost asked which faces, but he knew. Straight boy horror was even better when he was playing it up, flirting with Asher and making him squirm.

He glanced down at his phone and the message open on Humpr, about his specialty. Someone was still curious. It almost made Asher palatable, as a person.

A smile crept onto his face and Connor bit his lip, eyes flicking over Asher, who glared back at him.

"Yeah, those faces!" He gestured to his own face, palm making a circle in front of it. "Exactly those!"

He shrugged as he sat back in his seat. Asher was uncomfortable again and he was back in control. And, looking out the window, it looked like their mark was actually busily incriminating himself – though he was the one giving the handy.

Connor nudged Asher and grabbed the camera from off the dash. Asher's eyes went comically wide and Connor grinned as he snapped the photos. Looked like the evening wasn't a total bust.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a no-no list during a stakeout was somewhat inspired by an episode of B99. The fic's title comes from the same episode.


End file.
